1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding bracket, and more particularly to a suspension type sliding bracket having anti-dropping mechanism, the sliding bracket has at least one first locating plate, the first locating plate can be used to form a first anti-dropping position on the sliding bracket, and the first anti-dropping position can be released by pressing the first locating plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,713 (its patent family has Taiwan Patent No. TW1237752 and China Patent No. CN1424725A), the first prior-art disclosed a latched position protrusion engages a side of opening so as to prevent further outward movement of intermediate slide relative to outer slide, a stop tab limits inward movement of intermediate slide relative to outer slide. But the latched position protrusion can not be dismantled, the intermediate slide can not escape from the outer slide when a pair of slide assemblies combined with a chassis. Moreover, the chassis can not completely escape from a rack, that will not easy to replace or repair a device which is fixed on the chassis. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,502, the second prior-art disclosed two rail parts may be coupled together via two lips, the rail parts may be secured by bolting in two holes, which may be secured with two wing-nuts. In the second prior-art, the rail parts can not be separated each other until the wing-nuts are dismantled. If the rail parts are not separated each other, an electronic device can not completely escape from a server rack. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.